bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fèng-Huáng
(Quincy) | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = O+ | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | position = Sternritter "D" | epithet = D — The Dry | team = Sternritter | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | spirit weapon = Unknown | signature skill = Reishi Evaporation | manga debut = N/A }} transliteration of }} is a female Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, holding the designation "D". She is also privileged as the of the Jagdarmee. Appearance Fèng-Huáng is a short, petite, blonde woman, with pale skin and dark eyes. She wears a slight variation of the Sternritter outfit; a white, female military-style cap, and an all-white, form-fitting trench coat, in addition to white military trousers and boots. Personality Fèng-Huáng is a mysterious individual, who appears to be extremely loyal to the Wandenreich and faithful to its leader, Yhwach. According to Franz Benttino, another captain of the Jagdarmee, she is a strict and ruthless leader, despite her quiet, outwards appearance. She also seems to be quite caring and respectful towards Jugram Haschwalth, though their exact relationship is shrouded in mystery. History Prior to becoming a Sternritter in the revived Wandenreich, she served as a Soldat, and Haschwalth's personal assistant. Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, she can absorb Reishi from the environment and combine it with her own in order to create weapons and use various techniques. : As a Sternritter, her ability allows her to evaporate, and essentially "dry up", any existing source of Reishi within 80km (50 miles) of herself. This makes it impossible for any spiritual being to use their own Reiryoku, Reiatsu, or Reishi in any fashion, including the releasing of a Zanpakutō. The adverse affect of this, however, is that any Quincy nearby her also lose the ability to use their powers. Because of this, the emperor of the Wandenreich has decreed that she cannot use her power within 80km of another Sternritter. Despite this, there is, what she calls, a in a tight circle around her body, which allows her and her alone to draw Reishi from this small area for her own use. Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig : Fèng-Huáng's Quincy: Vollständig is notable, in that it is not as extravagant as most of her cohorts' Vollständig. Unlike most, she recites an incantation prior to saying the name of the technique, in order to activate it. That incantation being; " ". In Vollständig, she simply gains two immense angelic wings, made of Reishi, and a Reishi halo, shaped like the Wandenreich's insignia. * Flight: In Vollständig, she gains the ability to fly, using her immense wings as a conduit for this. * Enhanced The Dry: After activating Quincy: Vollständig, Fèng-Huáng notes that the restrictions previously placed upon her "The Dry" become much more strict. For this reason, the emperor decreed that she was unallowed to use the form in the same dimension as another Sternritter. In Vollständig, in addition to retaining a similar effect to her normal form, her "The Dry" now enables her to literally evaporate the spiritual bodies composed of Reishi. Shinigami, Zanpakutō, Hollows, and even Arrancar will eventually completely evaporate in her presence. Any being made of Reishi is at risk. Because of this, she is the only Sternritter incapable of using Sklaverei. Ironically, however, it shares the same weakness as Sklaverei, in that, if one were to shatter the halo made of Reishi, floating over her head, the technique would then end. Trivia * Fèng-Huáng's name simply means "phoenix". * The incantation to her Quincy: Vollständig, "Dominus illuminatio mea", means "The Lord is my light" in . This is likely an allusion to the name of her Vollständig, which means, similarly, "God is my light". Quotes * (Upon releasing Quincy: Vollständig) "Dominus illuminatio mea... Quincy: Vollständig!" Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter